


圣典记事

by coyuki



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyuki/pseuds/coyuki





	圣典记事

1

“唔嗯……嗯……”

低哑微颤的声音断断续续时高时低，从古堡最幽暗的深处传出，时不时还伴随着镣铐叮叮当当撞击的声响。

是夜的古堡阁楼没有点灯，只有月光落下银白的纱幔，笼罩住床上交叠的两具躯体，首先能看到的是被交叠铐住，高高锁在床栏的纤细双手，顺着细腻白皙的手臂往下，弧度优美的肩胛骨像是被断了翅膀的羽翼，徒劳的想要挣脱却早已没了筹码，凌乱的白金色发丝散乱在松软的枕头上，因为被一只大手粗暴的按住后脑勺向下压着，看不清面容，只能看到被汗湿的发尾纠结在修长的颈脖上。

压低的肩骨往后拉升，高高翘起是弧度惊人的细腰和翘弹的臀股，骑在身后的人另一只手就死死掐在腰上，落下一道道狰狞的指痕。

而两个人交合的地方，有殷红的液体顺着绷的笔直的大腿一路蜿蜒，在床单上落下血色的花。

高高吊起的手腕在颤抖，双手因为疼痛时不时捏成拳又松开，时不时痉挛的大腿早已经支撑不住被迫跪着的姿势，完全是被人提着腰才没有软趴下去，而压在床上的脚踝同样被粗糙的镣铐锁住，因为不受控制的拖动发出声响。

“疼嗯……”细碎的声音只有在被折腾得太狠时才倾泄出几句，后来实在被撞击得太狠了，才终于道出几句零星的求饶“轻……轻点……”

可或许是一开始倔强了太久，或许是这寥寥数语都带上不甘不愿的成分，身后的人丝毫没有温柔下来的意思，这一夜还很长，而两个人的交合才刚刚开始……

……

……

2

绿谷小时候并不喜欢自己的身份，他喜欢广袤的森林，喜欢穿流而过的小溪，喜欢朝阳的初升晚霞的余晖，唯独就是不喜欢耸立在这片大地上最高的人造建筑——他的城堡。

母亲说这是他的国，需要用心维护，可比起那些繁杂枯燥的政治课，或者让人累的爬不起来的击剑，马术，他更喜欢在溪流边捡几颗小石子，在森林边看小兔子奔跑。

在被问及你这样怎么能继承王位时，绿谷天真的问“不是有骑士和大臣嘛？”然后就会获得母亲隐忍的叹息。

如果从这方面看待，引子不认为绿谷和胜己的相遇是一场悲剧。

十五岁的绿谷还是整天只知道花花草草，每天都在城堡后山的森林里抓兔子，他不是不清楚自己的身份敏感，只是天生热爱和平的绿谷出久把所有人都想象的太善良，他从没想过自己的国家会有人要暗杀自己，而那个人甚至是从小看着他长大的那位最亲切的开国元老。

绿谷不是不会打架，他只是不会杀人，所以被那群骑兵杀手逼到无路可退，最终失足落了悬崖。

醒来的时候胸口的伤是被包扎过的，他躺在干燥的石洞里，而外面正飘着雨，他看到个一身白色长袍的身影侧对着他，正拧着眉用小锅炖着什么，淡淡的药香味扑鼻而来，居然有种宁静悠远的味道。

“你好……”绿谷撑起身体，发现自己身上盖着少女的外袍，复杂的花纹和特色的装饰让绿谷一下子认出了对方的身份——那是光明圣殿的圣女才配穿戴的圣服，而听说一旦被选为圣女，终生都会侍奉光明神，常人是没有机会也没有资格欣赏到她们的容貌或者触碰到她们的躯体的。

神圣的身份一下子就让这本就疏离的少女显得更加遥远，哪怕是被人救下的也不会让绿谷产生多少亲和感，他甚至是有些敬畏的冲人道了句谢，然后有些拘谨朝后挪了挪身体。

结果出人意料的，看到绿谷避嫌的动作后，少女居然轻哼了一声，然后她端起熬好的汤药塞到了绿谷手上“你躲什么躲？刚刚可是我一个人把你从河里打捞上来的。”言下之意我都没有避嫌，你在那里假正经个什么。

“你……”绿谷惊讶极了，他因为身份原因不是没有接触过圣女，事实上他的领国，这片大陆最繁华广袤的国家，就坐拥着最巍峨的光明圣殿——那是光明总殿，殿内的圣女在二十岁加冕时，也将统领剩余所有分殿的圣女们，彼时她们会接受光明权杖，成为光明圣殿最高的掌权者——大祭司。

无论是总殿的圣女还是其他分殿的神职人员，她们统一高高在上冰冷圣洁，就是开口也大多举止优雅高贵端庄，而不是像眼前这位这样的——不拘小节。

绿谷再次把视线移到那件外袍上，确定对方甚至在圣女中都应该是最高贵的身份——很有可能就是大祭司的候选人。

“你认识这个？”少女看到了绿谷的视线，她的声音很脆，语速也很干脆“那玩意儿我不要了。”正说着外面吹来一阵风，把少女脸上的薄沙也给吹得飞起了一角，然后被少女粗暴的一把扯了下来“差点忘了，这东西也麻烦，又影响视线又影响呼吸。”

绿谷于是就这么猝不及防看见了这位圣女的脸，和他想象中精致玩偶一样的脸完全不同——当然不是说对方不漂亮，事实上对方的五官漂亮极了，但带给绿谷更大冲击的是少女整个人带来的张扬活力。

那双璀璨漂亮的红色眼睛比最奢侈的红宝石还要迷人绚烂，亮闪闪看过来像是会说话，小巧的鼻子和小巧的嘴这时候都有些不爽的邹着，莫名就带了丝可爱。

“看什么？”少女眼看着绿谷傻乎乎的表情，毫不客气推了对方一把，像是完全没有把人当病号看待。

绿谷在伤口疼痛发出呻吟的同时，听到了自己心动的声音——噗通噗通，就像春天百花齐放百鸟争鸣，是如此灿烂而美好。

“所以，我可以知道你的名字吗？”绿谷问得小心，他知道圣女是不可以拥有姓的，她们只能拥有名字，然后他听到对方说“我叫爆豪胜己。”

3

啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声由远及近，是胜己这些天都熟悉的声音，她安静的靠做在床上，左脚依旧被镣铐靠着，轻轻一动就会发出沙沙声。

吱呀一声，老旧的门发出沉闷的声响，熟悉的侵占的视线露骨的投向她，她面无表情的拢了拢勉强遮住躯体的被单，石头一样冰凉的红色瞳孔看向来人“你还要把我囚禁在这里多久？”

绿谷没有说话，他似乎喝了不少的酒，森绿色的瞳孔更加幽深，那张娃娃脸上是不属于这个人的森冷，他一步步靠近，直接推倒了胜己，捏住对方尖俏的下巴就狠狠吻了上去。

粗糙的舌头大力碾过上颚，强迫胜己柔软的舌头和自己的交缠，另一只手顺着纤细的脖子往下，抚过精致的锁骨，最终捏住了一边的浑圆，饱满的圆润柔软又充满弹性，很快在绿谷粗糙的指节下被捏成各种形状，顶端小巧的殷红被刺激的挺立，又被毫不怜惜的狠狠捏住胡乱拉扯。

胜己咬牙忍住痛呼，却被人熟练的又喂下一颗药丸。

“你——！！”怒意闪过灼亮的眸子，熟悉的情潮和混沌却在下一瞬侵袭了她，被粗暴揉捏的胸部痛感逐渐变成酥麻的痒，对方湿漉漉的舌头咬上锁骨，再舔舐着移向她右边还没被照顾的饱满，尖尖的牙恶劣咬住顶端，明明刺痛得厉害，细细密密的疼却很快化成绵绵不绝的舒爽，却她情不自禁发出了舒服的呻吟。

憋不住的声音像小猫的叫，软绵绵充满了水汽，让她羞愤地咬住了下唇，明明内心满是抗拒，却不由自主挺起胸膛像是要把胸前这一对送给对方，以求更加暴力的对待。

绿谷却没有满足她的愿望——当然不是大发善心，他直起腰，把胜己两条又长又直的腿大大拉开，白皙诱人的下半身毫无保留赤裸裸地呈现在男人面前，耻毛是和发色一样的浅淡金色，皮肤雪白，衬得私密出的缝隙更加殷红诱人，有透明的液体丝丝缕缕冒出来。

绿谷伸出了一只手插进去，甚至没有用力就轻易的探入，潮湿幽深的地方细滑灼热，他抬起手，给胜己看手上沾染的粘稠“你流了好多水，这么兴奋吗？”

“够了……”胜己没脸去听那些露骨的言语，她眼角潮红是被气出来的眼泪，全身都因为被大大打开观赏私处而羞耻的颤抖。

绿谷原本还想说更多恶劣的话，可看着潮红了一双眼的胜己，突然又有些不忍心，觉得这样无趣极了，最终他只是沉默的把自己狰狞的昂扬刺入几天来已经熟悉的小穴，沉默的开始一进一出……

 

4

绿谷一开始提出同行要求时，没有想过对方真的会同意。

“要我和你回去？”年幼的圣女歪着脑袋重复着少年的问题，上下打量了这个卷毛娃娃脸绿一眼，笑容有点小恶劣有点小骄傲“行啊，也不是不可以，反正我在神殿呆腻了，正愁没地方去。”

代表高贵身份的外袍被丢弃在山洞内，雨后初晴的天，一身简装的胜己沐浴在阳光下，一边指着远方的彩虹一边回头笑着叫人来看，金色的发笼上一层光耀，衬着一席白衣如雪，笑靥如花，看得少年满眼的恍惚，深深把这画一样美好的场景印刻在心底最深处。

他从这一刻起发誓，他要让少女一辈子都一直可以展露这样巧笑嫣然的姿态。  
所以当追兵再一次闻着味儿追过来时，绿谷虽然重伤未愈却还是沉着脸义无反顾挡在了胜己面前，结果绿谷战斗的姿势还没有彻底摆好就被胜己扯得往后退了好几步。

和外表不相符合的怪力让绿谷惊讶张大了眼睛，就听胜己说“弱鸡就不要逞能了。”

少女那一双红眸熠熠生辉，闪耀着好战的火焰，不等绿谷再说什么人已经冲了出去，明明娇小的身躯在全副武装的骑士面前显得如此渺小，可造成的破坏却是始料未及的惊人。

她没有武器，就从对方手上接手，白皙的小手一推一拍间重剑就被夺在了她的手上，几个回合就把所有人都打趴在了地上，小小的女孩把一手把抢来的重剑忘地上狠狠一插，回头间衣摆飘扬，露出纤细的蛮腰。

“有点热啊——”自从面纱飞掉之后，胜己像是暴露了本性，她脸上有运动过后的薄红，鼻尖挂着细腻的汗珠，一番打斗有些微的喘息，已经初见发育的胸脯起伏出让人脸红的弧度，下衣摆战斗时被不小心划开，露出小半截结实的大腿。

“看什么？”胜己一脚踩上地上早爬不起来还不安分抬头往上看的敌人，回头瞪着绿谷“你也是！看什么看？”

“没……没……”绿谷红了脸，他红着脸胡乱解下自己的外套“外袍……还是披一件吧。”

“不要，都是汗臭味难闻死了。”胜己果断拒绝，看着绿谷的目光满是好奇“这些人都是来杀你的？你是什么十恶不赦的混蛋嘛？”

“怎么可能——”绿谷苦笑，然后终于有机会做了个自我介绍。

“就因为你没有斗志所以那些人要来杀你？”胜己绕着绿谷转了三圈，笑得有些没心没肺“要我也不爽你，你这样的人居然也可以是王子？我那边的皇储继承人可比你有气度多了。”

“我们不一样的……”绿谷不好意思的抓了抓头发“你们可是大国，我们只是边邻的小国家。”

“你这么废，干脆叫你废久好了。”

“我……”

“喂，废久，你这么废，干脆聘请我来当你的大臣好了，我保证把你辅佐成这一片最厉害的王。” 说着这话的胜己满脸兴奋，是和刚刚打斗时如出一辙的笑。

绿谷看着这样的胜己似乎突然就能理解对方为什么不愿意当圣女了。

“怎么？你看不起我？”胜己曲解了绿谷的意思，红眸危险眯了起来。

“不不，怎么会。那，我可以期待未来了？”

“哼，算你识相。”

……

绿谷和胜己走回城堡用了十天，不是他们距离目的地太远，是中途来搅局的人太多，绿谷也是第一次知道那位大臣背地里居然养了这么多死侍。

终于能看到城堡时，他们遭受到了最危险的一次伏击，漫长的你追我逃后，两个人获得了惨胜。

胜己终于是受了伤，伤在左小腿上，并不是很深的伤口，可绿谷强烈要求要背对方，少女盯着少年看了良久，在少年越来越红的脸色下却是点头同意了。

满林碧透的森林下他背着少女缓缓的走，鼻尖是少女清甜的体香，背上接触是柔软的肌肤，近处是溪流漫过泉水叮当，远处是鸟雀欢飞叽叽喳喳，这瞬间，绿谷是希望这条路永远都不要有尽头的。

而少年人的情总是来得汹涌热烈，对方难得的乖顺也给了少年勇气，让他脱口而出“胜己，要不你别当我的大臣了，当我的皇后吧。”

“什么？”

攀着肩膀凑过来的脸上，干净眸子里是涉世未深的单纯，干净到绿谷不好意思把心里的想法再说一遍。

“算了，没什么。”少年心里的火迅速熄灭，可紧接着，却是吧唧一声，是柔软的唇瓣落在绿谷的脸颊上。

少年张大了眼睛，就看到少女认真说“盖了我的章，日后你就是我的人了，之后想反悔可就没机会了。”

 

5

“所以为什么呢？”  
成年的绿谷捏着胜己的脸，对方幼时还有些圆润的脸已经彻底尖俏下来，锋锐的线条就像彼此的关系，写满都是距离。

“你不是说……盖了你的章，日后就是你的人了吗？为什么要不告而别呢？为什么，我再见你时，你已经是神殿的准圣女了？”

“……”胜己咬着唇不说话，她体内还埋着人的东西，狰狞的巨物撑得穴口生疼。

“为什么不说话？你不是说你讨厌约束，喜欢自由？我可以带你去浪迹天涯，什么都可以不要的。可是你为什么要骗我呢？为什么……你最终还是选择去当光明圣殿的圣女？权利对你来说就那么重要？”

“……你再不放了我，他们会找过来的。”

“那就让他们过来好了”没有听到想要的回答却换来一句威胁，绿谷眼底闪过受伤，他突然笑了“其实你猜对了，他们确实找过来了，可惜，没找对地方，所以被我抓起来了——既然你这么担心他们，不如我现在带你去看看如何？”

这样说着绿谷真的解开了胜己脚踝上的镣铐，可惜缺粮少食的圣女提不起丝毫的力气，还是只能被绿谷打横抱起。

这是胜己三天来第一次出去，可她却脸色煞白“废久！”她低哑的声音显露出慌张，淡漠的脸色也终于有了变化——她确实希望能从这个囚笼一样的阁楼出去，但绝对不希望是像现在这样一丝不挂的！

抱着她的男人耳聪不闻，猛的拉开了铁门。胜己在门被打开的瞬间下意识收拢勾在对方脖子上的手，整个人都僵硬的缩在了男人怀里——但想象中的视线并没有落在身上，她脸色惨白抬起头，入目是幽暗的长廊——空无一人。

头顶传来一声冷笑“你被吓到了？”

“你——”胜己猛的抬头，绿谷在对方眼角看到了凝聚未滴的泪花。

“……”更重的话突然就说不出口了，绿谷发现这三天来他似乎除了让人哭，也做不到其他什么了。抱紧了怀里的人，绿谷抬步向外走去，察觉到人又僵硬了身体，开口道“放心吧，这里除了我就只有你，不会再有第三个人了。”

幽暗走廊的尽头依旧是房间，只是这次不再是阁楼那样明显是囚禁室的小屋，灯光璀璨家具奢华，天鹅绒的大床软绵而蓬松，胜己被绿谷放下后直接陷入其中，然后还不等胜己坐起身，绿谷已经转身离开了。

对方离开的猝不及防，倒是让胜己好好愣怔了一下，结果没过多久房门就再次被打开了，进来的毫不意外依旧是绿谷出久，只是这次人还端着个餐盘。

这段时间胜己的三餐都是绿谷亲自送的，就是真正吃到胜己肚里的并没有多少，两个人也不知道怎么回事总是话不投机，胜己隐约知道这其中必然存在误会，可让她先一步软语相求是不可能的，她宁愿被人误解了压在床上折腾，就等着看绿谷后悔的那一天。

今天的绿谷出久其实已经有些平和到反常了，他身上没有隐约的血腥味，眸子里也没有压抑着暴虐的气息，虽然动作还是很粗暴，说出的话还是很让人讨厌，却已经没了那种玉石俱焚的疯狂，就像是负重而行的人突然卸去了全身的枷锁，在漫长的压抑后终于得以喘息。

胜己动了动脚踝，绿谷看见了。他先是把餐盘放在床头柜边，沉默的端起一碗米汤递到了胜己面前。

没有像第一晚那样直接挥手拍翻了碗，胜己只是仰头盯着绿谷看，男人也没有像之前那样不耐烦的扔掉食物就把她推倒到床上，他选择在床边坐下“喝吧，你昨天也没有好好吃东西。”

男人的声音有些沙哑，胜己沉默片刻后自己端起碗小口小口喝了起来，绿谷就站起身，不一会儿后拿来一个医药箱，然后抓住胜己的脚踝。

连续被粗糙的镣铐摩擦，粗粗细细的伤痕看着就疼，绿谷专心的给这些伤口擦药膏，连胜己什么时候喝完米汤的也不知道，他包扎的专心，下手也轻巧，沾了酒精的棉签轻轻覆盖在伤口上，甚至感觉不到疼。

就是这时候，绿谷冷不丁的开口了“为什么要回去？”

胜己愣了一会儿才反应过来他说的还是刚刚在阁楼时的话题，她看着对方低垂着的脸，几次欲言又止，最终还是选择冷冰冰回了一句“没什么，腻了而已。”

这话刺得绿谷忍不住手上一紧，脸也抬了起来。胜己一僵，以为对方又要扑过来，她下体还隐隐的疼，实在很不想再遭罪一次。

绿谷看着胜己防备的模样，这次居然没有被挑衅得直接上头，甚至他后退了几步，视线从胜己半赤裸的身体上挪开“我要离开几天，其实今天是来和你道别的。”

“你要去哪里？”这问话脱口而出甚至没经过思考，换来绿谷惊讶的目光“你关心我？”

胜己就咬着牙继续不说话了。

绿谷自嘲笑了一下“我会安排侍女给你的。”他转身出门，临了半拉着门，没有回头，道“要是想逃，就趁着我不在的这几天逃，要是我回来后你还在这里……”绿谷顿了顿，终于没忍住还是回头深深看向了胜己“你就做好一辈子待在我身边的准备吧。”

胜己清晰看到了男人眼里的执念，接着对方像是要甩脱什么一样，头也不回的转身离开了。

胜己看着闭合的大门，又低头看向自己的手腕，镣铐还在，却只是缠绕在双手和双脚间的，没有再继续锁在床头或者别的地方和地面扎根的地方，这样的镣铐除了会影响一点行动，确实已经不可能彻底绑住她了。

但胜己没动，她只是继续环顾着这间奢华的卧室。

其实无论是奢华的卧室还是破旧的囚室，如果只有一个人独处那么其实并没有多大区别，甚至如今这间奢华又冰冷的房间让她无端想到了圣殿。

胜己所在的圣殿是遗世独立的超然存在，可谓是权利中心最难以撼动的庞然大物，可惜年少的胜己并不清楚她所在的圣殿和其他供奉光明神的圣殿有多大区别的区别，她是圣殿大祭司从外边捡回来的，因为学任何东西都很得心应手，以至于大祭司不止一次夸奖过她的聪慧，对她格外宠爱。

这过分的宠爱让她的天性并没有被过分的压抑，加上所有人都知道她是大祭司的心头宝，不管过于管教她，以至于她从小就把巍峨的圣殿当寻宝的玩处，别人看来高高在上神秘的地方对她而言却是司空见惯毫无秘密可言——甚至很多禁地对胜己都是开放的。

彼时神殿大祭司笑得和蔼可亲，说她是理所当然的下代圣女，这神殿对她而言没有秘密。

胜己其实并不清楚圣女具体要做什么，问起时，大祭司笑着说“你最终会成为我，成为下一任大祭司，掌管整个光明圣殿。”

“那可以啊！”胜己笑得骄傲“我一定会比大祭司你还要厉害。”

“我相信你。”

大祭司只有一位，圣女也理所当然只有一位，可大祭司是圣女顺理成章应当继承的，圣女的人选却会有很多人，就算大祭司已经说过她会是下一任圣女，这一届的候选圣女依旧有很多人，但她年纪最小，也最得宠，平日里不苟言笑的姐姐们看到胜己总是不吝啬笑容的。

或许是因为这样，胜己并没有意识到一步步成为圣女的路上会有多少残酷的事情，直到她十五岁。

光明的地方并非没有黑暗，甚至越接近光明的地方，反衬得那隐藏其中的黑暗更加惊人和令人恶心。

——特别当她们以光明为借口

那位姐姐平时并不会同其他人那样和胜己太亲近，但她会偷偷塞糖给胜己，会假装看不见胜己很多不符合圣女的小动作，而不是同其它人那样说教大半天。

她不是很漂亮，在面容统一精致完美的圣殿里，甚至可以称得上普通了，但是她的笑容是最温柔的，对了，她还有一双特别温柔的眼睛，笑起来仿佛潺潺泉水叮咚而过，是非常好看的绿色。

可现在，她的双眼被毒瞎了，她的手脚也被挑筋。

“为什么？”这比普通人更残忍的形罚让胜己又惊又怒“她犯了什么错？神不是普度众生的嘛？那有什么是不能被原谅的？”

“因为她身为圣女，却和男人私通。”

“那不是私通。”胜己听她提起过那个情郎“而且她还不是圣女，她只是候选，没有哪个圣典规定非圣女的人也要供奉光明神，她没有这个义务。”

“那是不对的，她既然选择成为圣女，就应该履行义务。中途没有退出的可能性。”

“可圣女的位置只有一个，其他人呢？”

“只要她们曾经是圣女的一员，她终身都该把一切供奉给神，圣殿给圣女高贵的身份，这是她们应负的代价。”

胜己突然想那些不苟言笑的嬷嬷们，她们并非圣殿的神职人员，却每天都非常虔诚的跪拜在神像面前，岁月在她们脸上划下沟壑，像一道道枷锁，囚禁了整人生。

胜己一度很不喜欢那些人，可现在她突然后知后觉——那些就是未曾被选上圣女的人。

这一刻她是毛骨悚然的，沉默半晌后，她问“那我呢？”

“你是我亲自培养的，自然和其他人不一样。”

“如果我也竞选失败了呢？”

“这怎么可能？”大祭司露出怜爱的笑容“小傻子，你不明白吗？这一届的圣女早就内定了是你，也只可能是你一个人。”

“……那为什么还要有其他人？”

“因为我们要做到绝对的公正，虽然我们都知道，胜己你是最好的，可我们总要让圣徒们心服口服，不是吗？”

“那些和我一起学习的姐姐们呢，那些候选人，她们知道吗？”

大祭司这次没有回答，只是蕴含深意的目光深深看着胜己。

胜己突然明白了，她似乎一瞬间想明白那些人浮于表面的恭维和讨好，背地里的嫉妒和疯狂，以及那个姐姐深夜叹息的那句“你不懂。”

她这才发现平日的大祭司其实太过完美，这个殿堂的光明也太过纯粹，美好得几乎失了真，显现出另一种冷酷残忍来。

胜己是桀骜不驯的，只是她过得太一帆风顺，那股倔强的逆天而行藏在平时完美的课业下，不曾浮于表面。

所以当胜己决定离开时，居然走得非常轻松而不可思议，她不曾对这地方敬畏，也还不曾谈得上彻底欢喜，就已经深深的厌恶。

那时的胜己还不知道她从小待到大的总殿究竟代表了什么，她为自己轻松的逃逸暗自窃喜，她随着本心救下一个少年，然后就大大咧咧把心交给了对方，像每个情窦初开的少女一样芳心暗许。

不，那并不轻率，胜己相信自己的眼光，她看着少年一次次挡在自己面前，看着少年面对追兵时也潜藏在眼底最深处的包容——他极致善良温柔，却也不缺果敢勇气。

虽然有时有点蠢，有点怂，在面对真正的危机时，却总能展现非常耀眼的一面——像个英雄。

她跟人回家，那人的国家也和他的人一样，初看没有丝毫特色，却有着世间最纯粹的简单快乐，淳朴善良。

——虽然也偶有龌龊，却几乎也都是些小打小闹，甚至真相大白时还让人觉得有些好笑。

胜己真的在这里安了家，她彻底忘记了圣殿和大祭司，她把欺负绿谷当乐趣，看着对方一边被欺负得嗷嗷乱叫，一边却又甘之若饴——她喜欢看对方眼里全都是自己模样。

一年后她救下一个人，是当初因为和喜欢的情郎私奔而被处以极刑的姐姐，她被毒瞎的眼睛许是多年的余毒殆尽，居然勉强能看到一点东西，胜己念着当年的情，悉心照料，然后在半个月后，迎来了大祭司。

“你很聪明，我承认要找你花了不少时间，如果不是你错信了别人，我永远想不到你居然会藏在这种——”大祭司环顾了小小的国家贫瘠的土壤一眼“这种从没有被神眷顾的地方。”

“这里很好。”胜己反驳，她沉着脸看向那个站在大祭司身后的姐姐“为什么？”

“为什么？你居然问我为什么？你以为你救了我？别说笑了，你只让我更加难堪！”

“凭什么？凭什么你能得到最好的？我们拼了命想要的位置，你却不用争抢就注定是你的？”

“你明明得到了一切，居然敢轻易就这么放弃——凭什么？凭什么你可以作贱我们最想得到的，凭什么你能逃走我去要被抓回去毁掉一生？我也要让你尝一尝一无所有的滋味！”那曾经温柔的眼睛里只剩下疯狂和嫉妒——这个人也终于被圣殿那看不到底的深渊吞噬，变得不再像人。

“我不会回去。”不再把视线落在被嫉吞食的女人身上，胜己毫不畏惧的目光看着大祭司。

“胜己，我最大的错误或许就是没有在你还小的时候就直接告诉你我们还能做什么。”  
大祭司没有生气，她确实喜欢胜己，到现在看她的目光还是充满怜爱“我一路听说了很多你的事迹——你给这个国家来带了什么。说实话我很惊讶，胜己你比我想的做的还要更好，所以我确实该给你看看圣殿真正掌握的。”

大祭司说着拍了拍手“我猜，胜己你以为我是一个人来的？”

然后在胜己瞳孔剧缩下，她看到黑压压无数骑兵从森林里冒了出来，像幽灵，像鬼怪，压抑而沉闷。

大祭司说“胜己，神罚天火，这个国家在一夜之前覆灭——你觉得这个结局怎么样？”

不怎么样，胜己的心一瞬间沉到了谷底，她说“我和你走，你不许动这里的所有人”

“现在吗？”

“……好，就现在。”

回到光明圣殿的胜己重新披上了那件奢华的外袍，纱幔挡住了精巧的脸遮住了她所有的喜怒哀伤，只留下一双剔透的红眼睛满是拒人千里的冰冷。

光明圣殿七十二座，而她是傲然独立的总殿圣女，未来唯一的大祭司继承人，除了每年供奉的光明分殿，整片大陆记名的一百七十个国家都会派代表朝圣，对她顶礼膜拜——她确实掌握了这个世界最巅峰的权力，代价是自由和爱情。

寒冬刚过，初春将至，这是胜几回归的第二年，距离她二十岁彻底加冕，还有一年零三十一天。

往年的圣女高不可攀却总也温柔贤淑，大祭司就是这样柔美似水的长相，可胜己不一样，当初年幼就已经初现精巧的面容更加夺目耀眼，是漂亮到嚣张的张扬锐利，显得盛气凌人却契合极了上位者的气场。

“你果然是最棒的。”大祭司看着一身华服不用特意装腔作势就已经高高在上的胜己，眼露欣慰。

“绿谷怎么样了？”胜己一边摆弄手上的插花，一边直言问道。

“你放心，他很好，他的国家也很好。”

插花的手动了动，胜己垂着眼帘看花间那些茂盛的绿叶“明年的朝圣，他会过来吗？”

圣女加冕的日子不可谓不盛大，甚至每个国家的王都会前来观看这场盛典。

“你知道，他的国家甚至没有记名，他没有资格出现在这样的场合下。”大祭司拿过梳妆盒上精致的象牙梳，亲自给胜己梳理着一头白金的头发“胜己，我不明白，你为什么一定要选择他？这片大陆这么多国家，这么多的王，随便挑一个不是更好？”

胜己听到这话脸上的神情是古怪的，她蹙眉看着大祭司“你说过，圣女是终身侍奉光明神的。”

“当然，当然孩子。”大祭司的笑容神秘，是她每次会说些隐史时特有的神秘的笑“可那是对外的说法，事实上胜己你该知道，光明神并不能带给我们神力和兵力，但那些王能。”

胜己一瞬间就听明白了大祭司的暗示，她突然感到一阵恶心，是一次又一次窥探到神殿的肮脏龌龊时早已熟悉的恶心，她突然想到小时候的往事，当时她去找大祭司讨要一件喜欢的生日礼物，却看见北境的王待在神殿之下，而身边的大祭司的脸色潮红——当时她只以为是大祭司是身体不好，可现在想来……

大祭司从胜己不加掩饰的表情中看出这聪明的女孩已经猜出了真相，她继续教导道“当然，我们的身体不可能让区区一个国家的王独自侵占，所以你要学会牵制，要让他们都以为只有自己是独一无二的，这样你才能得到他们所有人的支持。”

大祭司再一次抚摸上胜己的脸“光明圣殿在这片大陆巍峨了太久，或许曾经的圣女们是真的得到过神的垂帘，可神也有睡觉的时候，从我的前一任大祭司开始，我们学会了利用自己的身体，这是应有的代价。”

“整个圣殿，都是这样？”胜己询问时整个人都是颤抖的。

“你知道的，当然不是。”大祭司脸上依旧是熟悉的，在讲诉少有的秘密时才会展露的矜持的笑。

“所以还有那些被筛选下的圣女候补？”

“不，当然不，既然是神不需要的，自然也没有资格接触一个国家的王，可王除了他自己，还有部下不是吗？”

胜己再次沉默了，她的手无意识掐断了一支玫瑰，指尖也被玫瑰上的尖刺戳破。

“……你当初捡我，是因为我的脸吧？”

“一开始当然是，可后来就是因为你太聪明。”大祭司看着在知道如此震惊真相后依旧没有太过失态的少女“你这么聪明，又长得这么好，是和我们所有人都不同的好——那些王追逐圣殿的圣女，是因为那高贵的身份让他们有征服欲——而你本身就已经能挑起男人所有的好胜心和征服欲了。”

“不要害怕”大祭司看着胜己越来越惨白的脸继续说“加冕是在一年后，也不是所有的王都有资格拥有你，最终能站在权利顶端的，也不过寥寥数人。”

寥寥数人吗？

胜己看着大祭司的背影咬碎了一口银牙，她想，那么现在的大祭司又被几个人同时拥有着呢？她回忆起往事——很多蛛丝马迹当时没有察觉，可真正推敲起来却轻易就可以推出真相。

北境的王是一个，他拥有一支叫人闻风丧胆的雪狼部队，这些年领土扩张了不知几倍。

龙渊的王是一个，胜己不会这么快就忘记当年在绿谷国家出现那些黑骑兵，那是龙渊的标志。然后是炎热的西方，潮湿的南方，和版图最大的——他们光明圣殿座落的国家，绿谷那个小小国家的领国。

看来这些龌龊确实只有少数国家参与——哪怕是那些记名的剩余国家们，也都是没有资格分享这种隐秘的，真正能参与进来的，确实是这片大陆最强几方势力。

还好，不是很多，也就五个人而已。

再后来胜己发现那些王折腾大祭司的时间越来越长，手段越来越龌龊，而偶尔的偶尔，他们看向胜己的目光也是赤裸饥渴的。

一座最巍峨的圣殿，一个在整片大陆享有盛誉的最圣神的地方，千百万信徒诚心诚信的供奉——却不知道，他们所敬畏的地方，不过是这个大陆最昂贵的妓院。

那之后胜己越来越沉默，表情越来越冷淡，而那种高贵疏离的气质却越是惹的人心痒难耐，大祭司已经开始暗示加冕的那天她需要准备什么，然后在整片大陆所有人目的不同但共同的期待下，加冕仪式正式开始了。

当天胜己一声雪白华服层层叠叠，她乖巧的收下属于圣女的权杖——那是代表未来大祭司的证明，而没有人知道她腰间藏着的匕首。

不，她当然不是轻生，她还是很惜命的，至于另外一些人的命还保不保得住就另说了。

——敢在小小年纪就给自己冠以姓氏的少女既然当初决定了离开，现在又怎么可能乖乖认命？

她从不屑说假话，也不会委曲求全，她不会为了达到目的而选择暂时的蛰伏——所以回来的这些年她的所有动作都明目张胆嚣张至极。

而大祭司自以为抓住了胜己的命门，把胜己所有的动作看在眼里还是只当女孩在过家家——在大祭司看来她只要抓住了拥有军事的外部权利，圣殿本身已经不那么重要。

胜己清楚明白大祭司的弱点，事实上当人不得不依靠别人才能维持自己精贵的假面时，她其实已经离毁灭不远了，大祭司的前任是这样，大祭司本身也是这样，她们亲手把高高在上的圣殿拽落回人间，还沾沾自喜享受着世俗的权贵。

这样的大祭司是不会高估饱受压迫的圣殿本身反弹时会产生多大的毁灭力量的。

只是胜己算好了一切，唯独没算到绿谷出久。

——然后，在原本会看到那些国家掌权者龌龊着准备瓜分她的殿堂，她没有看到那些让人恶心的掌权者，她看到的是阴沉着一张脸的绿谷出久。

胜己甚至来不及惊讶重逢或者担心安危，四目相对的瞬间，胜己没来由就感到了心疼——她看到很多不属于绿谷的颜色在那双松柏绿的眼睛里沉淀。

“你怎么在这里？”可最终她压下所有情绪，尽量平稳的问出这一句。

“我来接你。”  
绿谷似乎是有千言万语，有诸多怨言，可最终这所有一切，都化作一道叹息，形成了温柔的这四个字。

胜己沉默了，她不明白为什么偏偏是今天——行动已经开始，她是最重要的一环，这时候她根本没功夫和绿谷长谈，她甚至说不了一两句安慰。

“你不应该在这里，你走吧。”  
她还在想着那些掌权者为什么会迟到——但无论他们迟到的理由是什么，他们总会过来——所以她只希望这个人现在立刻马上离开。

许是这些年她习惯了这样冷硬的发言，以至于几乎忘记了怎么去笑，许是太过的担心让她格外的焦躁，以至于心里担忧得不行，说出的话和做出的表情却都显得那般拒人千里强硬冷漠。

绿谷很显然被胜己的这句话伤到了，但他还是不死心，又问了句“为什么？”

“……不为什么，我就是不能和你走。”

绿谷抿了抿唇，轻声问“大祭司的位置，就这么重要吗？”

胜己从绿谷眼里看到太多复杂的情绪，也第一时间知道绿谷是误会了什么，可她急于想让人离开，也因为本身的性格太过骄傲，所以她什么都没有解释，只是简单一点头，干脆利落承认道“是。”

绿谷眼里本就黯淡的光这下是彻底熄灭了，这瞬间胜己敏感察觉到不对，可太迟了，她听到绿谷轻声的一句“那就动手吧。”

胜己已经做出了反应，可隐藏在暗处的那些人动作太快了，一瞬间就敲晕了她，再醒来已经在那间幽暗的阁楼，四肢都被镣铐锁得紧紧的，绿谷出久就站在床头，脸上的表情是叫人心惊的陌生。

再然后，就是暗无天日的三天了……

6

一个人该怎么和全世界抗争呢？绿谷出久曾经很难去想这个问题，五年前他被自己那小小国家的大臣追杀都已经感觉到了天塌地陷，绝对不会想到可五年后的现在，他却初窥了这个世界最隐蔽龌龊的权利中心。

他终于走出了那座幽暗的古堡，城门口饭田担忧看着他，绿谷勉强朝人笑了笑，问“大祭司那边怎么样了？”

“都和计划的一样，过不了多久，这个用扭曲的关系链接而成的权力中心就会分崩离析了。”

“是吗……”绿谷脸上没有悲喜，他垂下眼帘看着脚下的大地，没由来的似乎听到谁的声音，是一贯的温柔，她说“小久，不要怨恨。”

他想到四年前胜己不告而别的隔天，那是他第一次见到传说中的大祭司，盛装的大祭司确实有着悲天悯人的眼神和普度众生的微小，然后她就带着那样的笑容兵临他小小的国土，身后是齐刷刷数也数不尽的黑骑士，她说“你私拐圣女罪无可恕，要处以绞刑。”

年少的绿谷出久哪怕经历了自己国家的权利争夺，可依旧还是个天真的少年，他视若无睹那重重叠叠的重骑兵，表示大祭司太过不讲道理，想讨要个说法。

结果大祭司还真的同意绿谷走上前来单独说话，她脸上甚至带着和善的笑，上下仔细打量着小小少年，然后还不等少年开口，她就先说道“我大概能理解胜己为什么偏偏选择来骗你了。”

“……你什么意思？”

“我们家胜己从小就调皮，心也野，明明从小锦衣玉食的也不曾苛求她，她却总喜欢跑到外面去玩，还总爱把自己的身世说得可怜。结果这次居然碰到你这样单纯好骗的，搞得很没有意思，忍不住提前寄了消息给我，让我接她回家。”

“说实话这件事搁以前也就算了，可惜胜己不能算小丫头了，败坏圣女名节的事不能传出去，我只好过来给她扫尾巴。”

大祭司说的话绿谷一个字都不信，可事实上大祭司无所谓绿谷信不信“你还不明白吗？真相究竟是什么其实不重要。”

——因为在绝对的权利面前，强权就是真相。

引子到底经历过世态炎凉，最终她为了绿谷甘愿以命换命，这才换来绿谷出久的苟且偷生，却失去了生他养他的国家——这个小小的国家被他强大的邻国吞并了。

如果不是后来遇到了传说中的神话欧尔麦特，绿谷很难想象他现在会在哪里流浪。

从一个小小国家的王子，到后来他甚至能和这片大陆最顶级的几个国家的王者对话，得到当初轻飘飘就吞并他国家的那位王者的道歉，绿谷不想去回忆他都付出了什么。

所以后来当绿谷终于知道光明圣殿如今的真正意义，当他知道所谓的供奉光明神的圣女在加冕当晚究竟要遭遇什么时，疯狂的愤怒和难以置信侵袭了他，甚至这些王者们当着他的面就开始幻想着当晚要如何折腾那位骄傲的圣女——他们怎么敢？

于是那天晚上绿谷提前行动了——而那些王处在高位太久，他们早失去了基本的防范心理，在当晚就被绿谷一锅端的赶尽杀绝，之后他独自一个人去了圣殿殿堂——那里有他魂牵梦绕的人，又爱又恨的人。

绿谷当然不相信胜己当年的不告而别是大祭司说的那样荒唐，可这些年他其实常常在神殿边缘徘徊，远远的看一眼自己魂牵梦绕的心爱女孩，然后发现对方是那般陌生，就好像当年活泼烂漫的胜己是假的一般。

大祭司的话其实破绽很多，可日复一日年复一年，绿谷出久或许是太过在意以至于患得患失，当年无比自信的事情这些年却越来越怀疑， 总忍不住会去想对方是不是真的就是在骗自己，总想问一句“——你知道后来究竟发生了什么吗？你究竟……是不是真的喜欢过我？”

以及“你现在身处高位，究竟是身不由己，还是为了得到权利的心甘情愿？”

又担忧自卑，嫉妒愤怒，种种负面情绪压抑在一起，以至于他站在空无一人的殿堂终于和心心念念的人相逢，谴责的情绪最终还是在对方一次次的拒绝下压抑了重逢的喜悦。

这样被嫉妒和愤怒侵袭的绿谷是疯狂的，他选择去相信自己看到的，并为此理所当然的选择了报复。

“你应该庆幸今晚只有我一个人不是吗？还是说你其实更期待很多人一起？”绿谷不清楚自己怎么能说出这种残忍的话，他看到对方睁大了眼睛，然后狠狠甩了他一巴掌。

这打的很好，既然我被你打得很疼，那接下来让你疼一点也是情有可原的吧？

绿谷不清楚他当时是怎么能狠下心强行进入对方的——痛失母亲的巨大悲伤 ，背井离乡的无可奈何，求不得爱别离的不甘心不情愿，汹涌的情绪似乎随着凶狠的冲撞一股脑的倾泄而出，那些无处安放的洪水猛兽似乎终于找到了宣泄的入口。

……

……

而 当朝阳一点点照亮两个人，绿谷出久看着对方身上肆虐斑驳的痕迹，一瞬间无比清晰的意识到——自己大概永远都失去这个人了。

既然得不到了，绿谷出久索性破罐子破摔了，他在古堡待了三天，就折腾了对方三天，像是要把一辈子都在这三天补全了，然后，他明着警告了对方，其实已经做好对方彻底离开的准备。

“我们行动吧。”绿谷出久终于收拾好所有的情绪，脸上再也看不到丝毫脆弱的表情。

饭田应了一声，骑马跟上。

自下而上的起义是可怕的，没有经历过暴乱永远都不可能知道群众的可怕——尤其绿谷还来了一招釜底抽薪。

也就是这时候，他发现了另一股势力，一股圣殿本身的势力，如果不是那群人的揭竿而起，这场充满变数的变革不会落幕得如此完美毫无牺牲。

绿谷还没有来得及回头找到这群势力，她们就自己先找上了门，第一句话就是——“把我们的大祭司还换回来！”

绿谷一瞬间想到的自然是那位已经回归光明神怀抱的大祭司，结果换来领头少女的冷笑“那种人不配当大祭司，不配拥有光明圣殿。”

于是绿谷立刻知道了她们要求自己归还的究竟是谁，也终于无比明确的知道——自己确实误解了对方。

本还残留一丝希望的心彻底落入了冰窖里，可看着这群少女，本能的，绿谷还是说道“抱歉，咔酱已经借给你们太久了，我不可能再让给你们。”。

“放屁！胜己是属于光明圣殿的！”少女一看就是真的崇拜胜己，丝毫没有圣殿出来的女性该有的矜持，显得极其泼辣“已经腐朽的圣殿需要真正的大祭司引领我们走向真正的光明！”

绿谷并不想和这些人讨论爆豪胜己究竟适不适合光明圣殿的问题，他在黑暗里独自走了太久，以至于夺回自己的宝贝后也没能好好珍惜，他其实隐隐约约知道对方最终会选择谁，所以现在忍不住和小丫头逞口舌之快，可讨论的久了也实在很没有意思。

有什么好说的呢，到时候说不定会被这群小丫头得意洋洋的反打脸。

只是……既然我已经什么都没有了，难道还不允许我说两句吗？

最终两拨人无意义的归属权问题戛止于饭田的出现，正经的男人报告了最终的战损，绿谷就点了点头“那剩下的事情就交给你了，我回去看看。”

“站住！”那群崇拜着胜己的少女们还想不依不饶，却到底被饭田拦下了。

……

……

胜己隔着窗户看到了火光，这大火从后半夜开始烧，一直烧到太阳升起还没有停息的意思，而绿谷出久如同他自己说的那样，已经离开了差不多有七天，期间一次都没有回来过。

“今天你有没有新的故事？”胜己看向站在自己身侧的娃娃脸女孩，女孩名叫御茶子，从绿谷离开的当晚负责起了她的起居。

胜己其实早就可以离开，依照她的能力这个女孩拦不住她——哪怕她手上还带着镣铐。

可这么多天过去了，胜己懒洋洋待在这精致的囚笼里，甚至有闲情逸致问了御茶子很多问题——也就是这时候，她才知道绿谷已经没有了母亲，知道绿谷在很长一段时间甚至没有了家。

“我们在边境捡到小久的时候，都很惊讶那么重的伤他怎么活下来的。”

“一开始他闷闷的不说话，有点吓人。后来我们村子被袭击，他一个人制服了那么多山匪，大家感谢他，尝试着去交谈，才发现小久意外是个很温柔的人。”

“我们这些小村庄，小部落，在大陆上排不上名号，也没有国家愿意花钱出兵保护我们，是小久教会我们如何猎杀更高级的动物，如何更有效率的开垦种植。”

“一开始只是我们小部落，后来消息传开，领边的村庄也过来了，然后不知不觉，就形成了好大的规模。”

“再后来，惊动了沙漠之国的王——很难想象，我们这些平时进城会被人看不起排查天的蛮荒部落，居然也和大国家形成了贸易往来。”

胜己看着说到精彩的地方整个人都在发光的御茶子，突然问“你喜欢他？”

“什，什么——”娃娃脸的少女一瞬间涨红了脸“没，没，没没有的事——我，我怎么可能喜欢……”

这么激动，就是喜欢了吧。

胜己不再看一团混乱的少女，伴随着镣铐咔啦的细碎声响，慢慢踱步到窗边。

“光明圣殿是不是被烧毁了？”

“啊？”

“我从小在光明圣殿长大，昨天火烧了一夜，足够我看清楚了。”

御茶子沉默了，她只知道对方是圣殿的圣女，所以一下子被对方道破这种事，还是为对方伤心的，她不清楚一向温和的小久为什么对待对方就这么苛刻，想到第一晚见到人时那些藏也藏不住的伤痕，忍不住低下了头“对不起……”

“你道歉什么？”胜己困惑歪了歪头，然后浅浅笑了“你还真像他。”

“什么？”

“没什么。”看着少女天真明亮的大眼睛，胜己收敛了笑意，问“他什么时候回来？”

“我，我也不知道……”

“不知道吗？还是知道了却被告知不可以告诉我？”胜己眯着眼睛打量神情闪烁的少女，逼近了对方“废久是已经回来了吧？前几天他不是胆子很大吗？怎么，突然转性不敢来见我了？你告诉他，我再等他一晚上，要是他继续这么怂的不愿意见我，日后就再也别见了。”

御茶子愣了愣，然后慌张的表情彻底冷静了下来，她站起身“好的，我会告诉小久的。”

临走时，御茶子顿了顿，最终选择回头“或许就像你说的，我确实是喜欢小久的吧。可那份喜欢的心情好像又有点不一样——至少，我是真心希望你们俩在一起的，因为那才是小久最开心的。”

7

御茶子晚上并没有出现——这是胜几早已经预料到的，而绿谷出久也没有出现。

胜己站在窗边看了头顶的月亮很久，最终冷笑了一声“哼，胆小鬼。”

她沉着脸转身，终于决定离开这个地方。

而就是这时候，吱呀一声，门被打开了，绿谷出久站在门口，看过来的眼神像是被人抛弃的小鹿，居然显得可怜兮兮的。

胜己顿时被噎了一下，她咬了咬唇瓣，重新坐了回去。

绿谷出久跟着进了屋，这房间除了床没有别的椅子，所以他环顾一圈后，直挺挺站在了床边上“前天你的人来找我了，说她们在等着你重新建立新的光明圣殿，然后她们一把火烧掉了光明圣殿，告诉我那代表着腐朽的过去已经烟消云散，而她们永远等着你带她们走向光明。”

胜己好看的眉目紧紧蹙着“所以？”

绿谷一直放在身后的慢慢右手伸了出来，手里居然握着一把匕首，绿谷出久迎着胜己看不出情绪的眼睛，自顾自道“我知道之前那些事说对不起也没有用，所以……刀放在这里，咔酱你如果想要我命的话，我不会反抗的。”

然后绿谷就眼睁睁看着对方那双红宝石一样的眼睛刹时染上灼热愤怒的火耀，那只纤细的手拽过来的力度惊人，一下子就把绿谷推到了床上，继而整个人压了上去。

绿谷并没有用力，他顺从的躺在床上，看着居高临下瞪着自己的胜己，一副随意处置的模样。

“你——”胜己咬着牙，压在绿谷胸膛的手都是颤抖的，她刷的拔出了匕首，猛扎下去时却是直直钉在了绿谷脸侧，一点都没有擦到皮肉，甚至连头发丝儿都没有断一根“绿谷出久你个狗屁混蛋！你他妈的有胆量做没胆量承担后果的吗？妈的你这么怂还敢来招惹我你是不是想死？？”

绿谷被胜己一系列动作搞得有些恍惚，看向人的眼神是惊讶而呆滞的“咔酱，你，你在说什么？”

“谁他妈要你的命了？你什么时候学会这么自说自话的？我同意你说放弃了吗？啊？”

“……咔酱……”那双松柏绿的眼睛一瞬间张得很大，然后绿谷来不及再说什么了，对方殷红的唇瓣直接压了过去，堵住了男人还大张着的嘴。

淡淡的体香在鼻尖萦绕，主动吻过来的少女这方面实在生涩，好在她似乎也不是要多缠绵的一个吻，更像是另类的报复，尖尖的虎牙毫不客气咬住了绿谷的唇瓣，尝到血了才愤恨的起身，一边瞪着人，一边狠狠擦了擦嘴角。

可惜无论表情做得多凶狠，薄红的脸颊还是暴露了少女的羞涩，她蹙着眉，羞恼地拽住男人的衣领“你到底懂不懂？”

不用再说什么了，绿谷出久一瞬间什么都懂了，他立刻搂住了少女，迎上对方微张的唇瓣，主动继续了刚刚的吻。

胜己的口腔柔软潮湿，甚至带着一股甘甜的味道，被带动着搅动的小舌生涩不知回应，只晓得微张了嘴任由绿谷从里舔到外，兜不住的津液在嘤咛间顺着精致的下巴滑落，让胜己羞涩地直捶绿谷的胸膛，想让人先放过自己。

绿谷依依不舍从柔软的口腔退开，两人唇瓣间勾出暧昧的银丝，他看着被一层水光染得亮晶晶的唇瓣，忍不住就又想亲上去，却被胜己抬手挡住了。

“你……”少女眼里也晕着一层水光，被吻得几乎有些喘不上气，绿谷就直接伸舌头舔向了捂着自己嘴的手心，又湿又痒的触感让胜己条件反射松了手，绿谷顺势起身，反把对方压在了身下。

情动的少女白皙的肌肤都透出一层淡淡的粉红色，绿谷的手轻车熟路从腰间探入，一路攀爬到高高耸立的柔软，上衣在这样的折腾下早就松散了，绑带松散开，胸口大半雪白都暴露出来。

绿谷恶劣的没有直接把人衣服脱了，从下方伸进去的手硬是揉着一边的酥胸从绑带的间隙往上挤，把雪白的圆润勒出痕迹，还把尖端殷红的肉粒和粗糙的绑带摩擦，玩弄得平平的乳尖硬是充血挺立。

胜己敏感的胸部被粗糙的麻绳玩弄，又羞又爽，她瞪着绿谷彻底兴奋起来的脸，一个不轻不重的巴掌飞了过去，立刻被绿谷顺势抓住手腕，一低头，手指就被对方含在了嘴里轻轻重重舔弄起来。

“你——你给我放手。”胜己下意识就想抽回自己的手，当然没成功，对方甚至笑眯眯问“咔酱你是在害羞吗？”

“你……绿谷出久，你怎么变得这么无耻？”

这原本是气话，可两个人到底是有过间隙，胜己清楚看到绿谷眼里划过一丝歉意，这让她心里一紧，抿了抿唇，抬起大腿主动蹭了蹭绿谷的腰。

绿谷被胜己的动作拉回了神，他看向乖顺躺在床上的人，眼睛都亮了起来，冲人笑了笑，然后低头咬上了人精巧的锁骨。

胜己全身都很敏感，锁骨被舔舐时对方灼热的鼻息扑在脖颈边，让她无意识发出了软语喘息，换来绿谷更加卖力的舔弄，这块似乎没肉的地方咬起来却很意外很软，吮吸出红色痕迹后，绿谷才慢悠悠往下，在这片诱人的酮体上一点点攻城掠地。

胜己刚刚已经被照顾过的酥胸乳尖还挺立着，绿谷用牙齿咬开了绑带，惊人的两团就迫不及待弹跳了出来。

“咔酱这里真的很大呢，平时会不会觉得重？”绿谷一只手戳上去，把乳尖戳得深深凹陷，再随着弹软的肌肤回弹。

“……你就不能闭嘴吗？”

“哦……”绿谷乖乖闭上嘴，可看向胜己的眼神还是让后者非常不爽，她忍不住抬起长腿踩了人一脚，被顺势抓住膝盖打开了腿。

黏糊糊的亲吻落在大腿侧边，湿漉漉还有些痒，胜己被舔得有些受不了，下意识想缩回腿“你是属狗的吗？”

“可是胜己身上甜甜的。”绿谷一边说一边推着胜己的膝盖往前下压，腰部顿时悬空，挺翘的屁股送到了绿谷眼前。

半打开的姿势让中央闭合的缝隙微微开了道口，随着呼吸一张一合的，而藏在其中的小巧肉粒也颤颤巍巍的，被清液湿了一圈，显得亮晶晶的。

“你……”胜己被绿谷看得格外羞耻，双腿忍不住用力一挣，脱开了绿谷的牵制合拢得紧紧的“你别一直盯着看啊。”

“可是这里很漂亮。”绿谷看入了迷，忍不住跟着低下了头，鼻尖凑上的同时舌头也舔了过去。

“喂！”胜己惊了一跳，忍不住更紧合拢了腿，可私处软绵绵的地方并不能拒绝入侵，被灵巧的舌头舔过，瞬间的快感让胜己顿时发出一声短促的惊叫。

“舒服吗？”绿谷含糊不清的声音传来，舌头得寸进尺更加深入，从缝隙往上舔，勾住顶端的肉核来回舔弄。

“等下……笨蛋你等下啊——”胜己的声音一瞬间甜得发腻，她之前被绿谷强硬的入侵，生理和心理上的拒绝让她对这种事完全没好印象，今天就算是她自己主动的，其实心里隐约还有些惧意，却不知道这地方被触碰原来会产生这样叫人失控的快感。

胜己双手软绵绵推着绿谷的脑袋，一边叫人停下来，一边却无意识微微分开了腿。

绿谷把胜己的反应看在眼里，他收回舌头，在对方红着眼睛看过来的迷离视线下，把手指探了过去。

胜己正处于一边松口气一边又想要继续舒服的矛盾状态，冷不丁就被绿谷的手指再次捏住了已经有些发硬的地方。

不同于湿软的舌头，拇指的皮肤粗糙，按压下除了快感还有点疼，可那点疼痛在不断堆积的快感下根本不算什么，甚至堆积成更加汹涌的情潮。

“不要……不要用手……停下，停一下啊——好奇怪唔……”

甜蜜的声音带上颤抖的尾音，胜己无意识挺起了腰，整个人绷得紧紧的。

绿谷见状丝毫没有放过人的意思，按压改为拨弄，加快频率的撩拨着胜己最敏感的地方，听着对方越来越拔高颤抖的泣音，一边用拇指磨擦一边用两指夹着这颗肉粒往外扯动。

“唔哇啊啊！！！……废久别弄了……求你了别弄了呜嗯……别再——有东西要出——……等等，等……呜嗯——！！！”

随着绿谷最终对着肉核中间突出的小籽狠狠一掐，胜己眼角晕着的泪再也兜不住的滑落，她长大了眼睛呜咽着浑身紧绷，小穴一张顿时向外喷出一股又一股清液体。

从没体会过的巨大快感几乎让胜己失神，她张着樱纯大口喘着气，好不容易才找回涣散的神志。

她第一反应就是狠狠去踹绿毛混蛋“变态！我都让你停下了你就是不听！你现在都不听我说话了……”

委屈的泪花噗嗤嗤往下掉，更多其实是爽出来的。

绿谷就把人抱在怀里亲吻安慰“对不起嘛对不起，可是很舒服不是吗？”

“才不舒服！奇怪的要命！——你手又往哪里放？”

“我试试咔酱你里面软没软。”绿谷一边很不要脸的说着，一边又伸进去伸进去第二个指头“说起来咔酱刚好好厉害，是潮吹了吗？”

胜己很难想象这个老实人是怎么能把这么情色的话说得这么顺溜的“你怎么这么有经验？混蛋你是不是根本就不是第一次！”

胜己说着就要起身，结果绿谷那大家伙却不打一声招呼就那么冲了进去。

胜己腰一软重新坐了回去，换来绿谷舒服的一声长吟。

“我确实不是第一次呀。”绿谷狗一样在胜己脖子锁骨间舔舐，在胜己僵硬的身体下继续补充“第一次是在阁楼啊……当时弄疼你了，对不起……”

“你……”胜己在这种情况下被提到第一次一时不知道该怎么接话，她柔软的内壁已经层层叠叠包裹着绿谷的巨物，或许是这次扩充得到位，虽然被填充得满满的，却并没有那种又涨又涩的痛感。

“咔酱，我可以动了吗？”

“……这种事不要问我啊！”

“那我开动了？”说罢，绿谷就自上而下的顶弄了起来，容纳了绿谷整根的湿软潮穴紧紧包裹着进进出出的狰狞，简直舒爽得不行。

“太，太满了……”胜己从没有尝试过这样坐在绿谷身上被自下而上顶弄的姿势，又或许是因为这次是心甘情愿的，用心体会下她只觉得每一下摩擦带动的酸涨感都扩大了无数倍，敏感的嫩肉甚至能感觉到对方粗硬的东西上缠绕的青筋。

 

“是太舒服吧？”绿谷每一下顶弄都能换回胜己穴内主动的收缩，这让他根本停不下来，豆大的汗珠顺着额头滑落，继而落到肌肉鼓涨的胸膛。

胜己盯着那些浸润在蜜色肌肤的汗珠，鬼使神差张嘴含了上去，这动作更是彻底激发了绿谷，对方低吼一声按住胜己的腰，迅速冲刺起来。

“等……呜……等……”

过于深入的体位让绿谷的硬物就顶在胜己体内最敏感的一点上，反复辗转研磨，直操得好像失了禁，轻碰一下就有源源不断地液体喷出来，绿谷的肉棒只是稍微一撤出来，那些清液就顺着穴口往外流，沾湿了两个人结合的部分还一路顺着大腿滑落。

清晰的水声让胜己羞得全身绯红，她胸口两团随着绿谷的顶弄上下起伏，摩擦着绿谷结实的胸膛“够了……够——呜……”

短短时间内连续潮吹了两次，胜己全身的力气都几乎要被炸干了，而绿谷出久居然还一点要停的意思都没有。

“变态……混蛋……慢点啊——别一直顶……你先射一下好不好？……你先射出来，我等下还给你弄，先让我休息一下……绿谷出久！……呜呜……求你了，我真的受不了了，出久……”

胜己后来已经不知道自己都说了些什么，她可以忍受疼痛却实在受不了这样的失控的快感，迷迷糊糊间只记得绿谷终于射了出来，滚烫的精液灌了满肚子，绿谷带着雄性味道的躯体紧紧压着她，却莫名带出来一种安心的沉稳。

就这么相互拥抱着沉默良久，绿谷把胜己汗湿了粘在脸颊上的发丝拨开“我们去洗澡好不好？”

胜己气呼呼不说话，绿谷就当她默认了。

疲惫到不行的身体一下子沉入到热水中简直舒爽得不行，胜己软绵绵靠在池壁边，有些昏昏欲睡，也就没防备游过来的绿谷，看了绿谷一眼就重新闭上了眼睛。

绿谷摸上她细腰的时候，她蹙着眉瞪人，听到人说“放心，我不干什么，我就是想再摸摸。”

胜己没说什么，她全身酸疼，现在被绿谷一寸一寸按揉着，其实挺舒服的。

绿谷看着胜己毫无防备的模样，本来还很有分寸的手渐渐不规矩起来——胜己的身形纤细，可该有肉的地方却都是丰腴饱满的，细腻光泽让人爱不释手，怎么都揉不够。

胜己就感觉着那双大手在自己屁股上又捏又揉的，接着顺着股缝向下，一路探到有些发麻的穴口。

“你干嘛？”胜己半垂的眼睛一下子瞪大了，绿谷像只大型犬一样蹭着胜己的脸颊，手指已经不由分说戳进去两根，从内部撑开了穴口。

“别紧张，我就是帮你弄出来。”

热水一下子灌入的感觉非常奇怪，内里发麻的敏感嫩肉被一波一波的水流冲撞着，谈不上难受，但要说舒服似乎也不是那么回事。

胜己忍着怪异的感觉，警告道“你可别乱来。”

“我知道的。”绿谷保证得好好的，也似乎真的只是在帮她把深入的精液导出来，只是那不轻不重的手时不时就碰到敏感的地方，还没用力就又划过去了，而水流不痛不痒的流过内壁，更是勾的人心里发痒。

胜己不动声色并拢了腿，她想让绿谷更重一点的按压内壁，却又实在不好意思，看着对面人一脸正经的模样，简直被这呆子气得要冒烟。

“咔酱？”那人无辜的看过来“你里面动的好厉害。”

“……闭嘴！”

绿谷出久非但不闭嘴，还更紧的贴近了胜己，接着胜己就发现有个硬邦邦的东西戳到了她的大腿边。

之前被彻底贯穿的感觉几乎是瞬间被唤醒，明明最后被顶弄得受不了，可回头再想却有很期待，胜己一边唾弃自己毫无廉耻的身体，一边却跃跃欲试，这让她默认了绿谷在她大腿内侧乱蹭的举动，只有脸上的表情还非常口是心非的满是嫌弃。

“咔酱？”绿谷坚硬的顶端已经磨上了胜己的穴口，挤开入口处的软肉，问“我可以进来吗？”

胜己当然不说话，绿谷探究着人表情，眼里顿时满是笑意，早就迫不及待的狰狞一插到底。

熟悉的被撑满的感觉让胜己控制不住泄露了一丝呻吟，她一只脚被绿谷举起，只剩下单脚要踩不踩的落在池底，重心不稳下她全身的重量几乎都压在着往上顶着她的肉棒上。

“你……混蛋你又顶那么深——呜……”

胜己几乎是立刻就被逼出了泪花，身体不受控制的起起伏伏，细腰绷得紧紧的，柔软的肚皮上居然能微微看到绿谷鼓起的狰狞，胸口那一对白花花的酥胸更是掀起一波波肉浪，几乎看得人眼花，显得顶端那两点红樱更是娇艳可人，让人只想把脸深埋在这处秘地里肆意啃吻，而绿谷也确实这么做了。

“轻点……”胜己一边这么说，一边却忍不住把胸口送得更远，媚眼如丝都是情色迷离，水波一圈圈荡漾开就像是两个人春心荡漾的内心。

在后面的事情胜己几乎断片，绿谷出久大概是属狼的，动起真格野得不行，她几乎是昏睡在了水汽缭绕的浴池……

……

……

第二天胜己迷迷糊糊从大床上醒来，只觉得全身像散了架，腿一软差点没站起来，然后她看着自己躺着的柔软大床——床的另一边空荡荡的，并没有另一个人过夜的痕迹。

这让胜己的心情瞬间糟糕透顶——对方究竟是什么意思？

胜己还紧紧蹙了眉涌现一堆不好的想法，就听到门锁抽动的声响，进来的却并不是以为的绿谷出久，是抱着一堆衣饰的御茶子。

“怎么是你？”问话脱口而出后才觉得不对，胜己懊恼闭了嘴，就看御茶子身后还跟着三两个侍女和一个年长的嬷嬷。

“诶呦你怎么还没起床啊？本身时间就已经来不及了。”那风风火火的嬷嬷也不知道哪里来的活力，明明走在最后一个这会儿居然挤开了所有人，墩子一样撞到了胜己面前，还不等人有什么反应已经拽着人推到了洗漱间。

胜己看在对方是老年人的份上没有炸毛，可眼看着三四个小姑娘一齐围上来又是给她画脸又是给她卷头发的，终于还是忍不住怒了“你们在干什么啊？”

“嘘！”嬷嬷厚重的手不轻不重拍在胜己肩膀上，居然硬生生把胜己按回到了座位上“不要说话，妆容画歪了怎么办？”

“……”没想到这嬷嬷居然体重和力气是成正比的，胜己吃瘪，最终很不爽把视线瞪向了御茶子。

御茶子比了个差“不好意思哦，我们都被交代过不能告诉你的。”

最终胜己还是在一头雾水下一身华服的被推出了房间。

一路走过旋转楼梯到达古堡的大门，厚重的铁门拉开，吊桥放下，入眼是繁华的街道和一整座城的人——那是熟悉的面容，是胜己当初在小小的国家相处一年后早就混得非常亲切的人，他们那时候就会调侃她，说“胜己姑娘你准备什么时候和我们家小久办理仪式啊？”

“胜己丫头，小久那么废，不如你还是来我家吧，我家儿子虽说不是这个国家的王子，可也是个骑士，而且机灵着呢。”

“胜己丫头，不然你直接踹了小久自己当王好了，我们都支持你呢。”

“诶呦胜己今天又欺负小久了？哈哈，欺负的好，就是下次你别欺负完了又亲上去啊，那算是什么欺负？你可怜可怜我们这些老人家，不要总是给我们看你们小年轻谈恋爱啊。”

铁匠铺的大叔，酒馆的老板，骑士团的团长，水果铺的老爷子……绿谷出久的国家很小，小到走一圈就能认熟在那里生活过的所有人，却也因此就像一个温暖的大家庭，是让胜己深深眷恋的温软日常。

“你们……”

胜己似乎是想维持自己还在生气的表情，却又忍不住重逢的喜悦和激动，一张脸憋得厉害，立刻换来大家熟悉的哄然大笑。

“小胜己的表情还是这么可爱哈哈哈。”

“我就说她不会变的，你瞧那时候她那冷冰冰的样子，跟个木偶一样，一看就是过得不开心。”

“小久也是遭罪。”

“行了，今天这么特殊的日子说那些干嘛？”

“你们都在说什么啊？”

胜己虽然很高兴再次遇见这群人，可这些老人家七嘴八舌的话她怎么一句都听不懂？

这群人却没有解释，只是笑嘻嘻让开了道路。而随着所有人的分开，在街市的尽头，一身白色礼服的绿谷出久捧着一大束花站在那里——花是绿谷国家特有的花，是他们那里每个新婚的新娘在当天都会捧在抱在手里的花。

胜己一双狭长上挑的眼睛慢慢睁大了，剔透的虹膜里满满印着的都是这个自人海茫茫里朝他走过来的人。

曾几何时还没有她高的少年已经这样高大挺拔，坚毅的线条雕刻了那张减龄的脸，是看着就会让人心安的温和内敛，松柏绿的眼睛里是一贯可以包容世间所有不平的干净温柔，在时间的淬炼下天真不再却仿佛更加沉着安定，像深深扎根在大地上的长青树，任凭风吹雨打，我自青翠常在。

“咔酱……”

在胜己愣神的时候，青年已经走到了人面前“当年的约定，还算数吗？”

近距离的接触，胜己这才发现对方远没有看起来的那么游刃有余，潜藏在沉着镇定下的小小不安跃跃欲试呼之欲出，这让胜己早就扑通扑通跳得数也数不清的心跳稍微走慢了一点，她轻哼了一声“你从当年就已经是我的人了，怎么，现在问难道是想耍赖吗？”

……

……

——END


End file.
